1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses pouch, more particularly to a multi-purpose eyeglasses pouch which can be used for wiping the lenses of a pair of eyeglasses, for storing the eyeglasses therein and as a strap for retaining the eyeglasses on the head of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, eyeglasses are stored in and are protected by a hard-shell case or by a flexible pouch. A piece of cloth is provided inside the case or pouch and is used to wipe the lenses of the eyeglasses. An optional strap is sometimes provided to retain the eyeglasses on the head of the user when said eyeglasses is in use.
A main drawback of conventional cases or pouches is that they are relatively big and inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, conventional cases and pouches only serve to protect and store eyeglasses therein.